


Autopercepce ve třetí osobě

by johanafremdeman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanafremdeman/pseuds/johanafremdeman
Summary: Sherlockova reflexe celého jeho vztahu s Johnem





	

**Author's Note:**

> Variace na stokát zpracované téma, takové to domácí žvýkání, když je prostě líný den a vy nemáte do čeho píchnout. Zároveň také další z mých prvních pokusů o jakési romantično.
> 
> (stále si ještě nejsem jistá, jestli na to vůbec mám buňky. evidence, kterou zatím mám, hovoří pro možnost, že spíš ne.)
> 
> Nečekejte nic světoborného nebo myšlenkově obohacujícího, stejně jako nespoléhejte na to, že se budu držet nějakého statutu quo.
> 
> (v případě značné nelibosti můžeme všichni svorně předstírat, že se jedná o aprílový žertík. juchů!)

Kdysi někdo někde napsal, že mezi inteligencí a bolestí je velmi úzký vztah, a proto že právě ty nejinteligentnější bytosti jsou schopny nejvíce trpět.

A tak Sherlock Holmes strávil značný čas svého života tím, že kolem sebe stavěl ochranné bariéry a účinně se obrňoval proti všem známkám lidskosti, které by snad mohl někdy v sobě najít.

Výsledkem byl ten nesnesitelný kretén, který sotva před několika týdny opustil léčebnu, kam ho nuceně internoval jeho starší bratr, a který si nacházel další závislost v řešení složitých kriminálních případů a nasazování vlastního krku v boji proti zločinu. Obecně měl za to, že mu nějak nic nechybí a že dokud mu Mycroft nebude hlídkovat za zadkem, může si žít docela slušně.

A pak zničehonic odněkud spadl John Watson.

Sherlocka zpočátku ani nenapadlo, že se dívá na někoho výjimečného, ovšem cosi v Johnově výrazu a vystupování způsobilo, že Sherlock ani na moment nezapochyboval o rozhodnutí nabídnout mu dělit se spolu o byt. Kde vzal jistotu, že mu John nezačne lézt na nervy, nevěděl, ale hned po odchodu z Bart’s z nějakého naprosto nepochopitelného důvodu zadoufal, že on nebude lézt nějak hrozně na nervy jemu.

Rozhodnutí vzít Johna s sebou na místo činu přišlo náhle a Sherlock se nerozmýšlel. Johnovi se nabídka spolupráce na vraždě evidentně zamlouvala a ještě atraktivnější jeho společnost učinil fakt, že se obdivně vyjádřil o dedukci, kterou Sherlock provedl hned, jak se seznámili, což bylo vůbec poprvé, kdy někdo něco takového udělal.

Bylo zvláštní, jak o něm nedokázal přestat přemýšlet. Zatímco ležel na pohovce a snažil se přijít na rozluštění záhady podivných sebevražd, neustále se mu do mysli tlačila představa Johna Watsona. Myšlenky na něj nedokázaly zaplašit ani tři nikotinové náplasti, což bylo na pováženou (zase tak složitý problém to ve finále přece taky nebyl!) a on nakonec nevydržel a vytrvalým otravováním Johna přivolal k sobě. Neměl sebemenší ponětí, proč to dělá a tak všechno vyřešil pitomou výmluvou ohledně půjčení telefonu - John byl naštěstí dostatečně přesvědčený o jeho prapodivné výjimečnosti, že ho ani nenapadlo se pídit po skutečném důvodu.

Potřeba Johnovy společnosti se prudce střetla s jeho přísně vytyčenou zásadou nemluvit s nikým o osobních věcech (ba dokonce předstírat, že pro něj nic jako osobní věci neexistuje), když seděli u Angela a John se začal vyptávat. Po otázce ohledně milostného vztahu Sherlock zpanikařil, že se John pokouší pozvat ho na rande a vyblil ten nesmysl s ženatostí se svojí prací. Později, když byl sám a mohl tyhle vzpomínky znovu vytáhnout a pečlivě prozkoumat, se zděsil. Kdo tohle říká? Naštěstí se opět John s jeho odpovědí naprosto spokojil. Nehledě na to, že ho stejně ven nezval, jelikož se okamžitě zaštítil tvrzením, že přece není gay.

A potom mu John zachránil život, když bez sebemenšího zaváhání vyrazil za ním a zastřelil muže, který chtěl Sherlocka vyzvat na souboj na život a na smrt, čímž detektiva dokonale zmátl. Poprvé za celou dobu ho napadlo, zdali není možné, aby na něj John od jejich prvního setkání myslel se stejnou intenzitou, jako Sherlock myslel na Johna. Přemýšlel nad tím celou jejich následnou večeři a ještě dlouho poté, když vzdal pokusy zaměstnat svou mysl a převaloval se v posteli. Slyšel každé zavrzání dřeva, když se John pohnul ve své vlastní o patro výš (jejich byt neměl zrovna dobře zvukově odizolované stěny) a očima se propaloval skrz strop, jakoby tak mohl odhalit tajemství Johna Watsona a proč Sherlocka tak fascinuje.

V následujících týdnech se od sebe v podstatě nehnuli, kterýžto fakt spolu s tím, že sdíleli jeden byt, nevyhnutelně vedl k domněnkám o skutečné povaze jejich vztahu. Sherlock nechápal, proč by za každou cenu měl vztah mezi dvěma lidmi nabývat milostné povahy, proto nad tím moc nepřemýšlel, ale Johna zjevně občasné narážky a zvídavé pohledy uváděly do rozpaků. Nejspíš proto taky opravil Sherlockovo slovo „přítel“ na „kolega“, když ho představoval tenkrát v bance a neustále se pokoušel zvát na schůzky rozličné ženy. Nakonec si John našel práci v nemocnici, což Sherlocka rozladilo, protože stále více a více lpěl na jeho společnosti, načež se dokonce seznámil s jistou Sárou, která byla evidentně takový ten klasický vdavekchtivý typ. Ačkoli se Sherlock ze všech sil snažit přesvědčit sám sebe, že mu Johnovo chování vůči té ženě způsobuje neklid jen kvůli náhle omezeným příležitostem, kdy mu byl plně k dispozici, cítil nepříjemné zklamání pokaždé, kdy přišel do bytu a John tam nebyl. Často ho nyní napadalo, že John se k němu nastěhoval jen kvůli tomu, že byl voják právě propuštěný z nemocnice, byl bez peněz a neměl kam jít, a že tohle rozhodně není jeho vysněný styl života.

Představa, že mu jednou Johna nějaká takováhle Sára nadobro odvede, způsobila, že Sherlock začal s neochvějnou jistotou všechny Johnovy vztahy likvidovat a uzurpoval si jeho pozornosti stále více. Výčitky svědomí kvůli tomu necítil, v čemž mu pomáhal i fakt, že to Johnovi evidentně nevadilo.

Když se na scéně objevil Jim Moriarty, věci nabraly zcela nový směr. Sherlock čelil mozku stejně geniálnímu, ale mnohem krutějšímu a záludnějšímu, což si ke své vlastní smůle neuvědomil. V jeho slepé honbě po Moriartyho stopě udělal několik zásadních chyb a ta nejhorší byla, že mu naprosto klidně vydal Johna. Byl ten večer dokonce rád, když John vyklidil pole a on měl volný prostor k manévrování. Šok, jaký mu způsobil pohled na jeho přítele spoutaného ve vestě ověšené trhavinou, ho od té doby pronásledoval, kdykoli zavřel oči. Uvědomil si, že Moriarty vždy stupňoval tlak a on měl předpokládat, že se ho pokusí zasáhnout přímo do srdce. A John se mu najednou zase pokusil zachránit život.

Ačkoli byl Sherlock obvykle imunní vůči emocím a nervy míval i v extrémně vypjatých situacích v naprostém pořádku, po Moriartyho odchodu nemohl jinak než se vrhnout na zem k sedícímu Johnovi a pevně ho popadnout do náruče. Ještě nikdy nezažil tak panickou hrůzu jako v momentě, kdy na Johnův hrudník dopadla rudá tečka označující místo, kam míří ostřelovač. Pevně vybudované obranné valy se zhroutily a všechen strach a starost vytryskly prudce na povrch. Držel Johna, vnímal jeho divoce tlukoucí srdce a ledový pot, který mu promáčel košili a sám se třásl jako osika. John nic neříkal, jen ho objal nazpět a ze všech sil se snažil uklidnit svůj dech. Seděli tam na podlaze plavecké haly nějakou chvíli, než Sherlock zvedl hlavu k Johnově bledému obličeji a prožitá hrůza se přes něj znovu převalila v nové mocné vlně a on se v záchvatu dávení vyzvracel na podlahu.

Od té doby věděl, že pokud se ještě někdy někdo pokusí Johnovi ublížit, on si ho najde a donutí ho trpět. Moriarty se uvedl do jeho paměťového paláce nikoli jen jako geniální zločinec, kterého je třeba chytit, ale hlavně jako osobní nepřítel, který, pokud Sherlock někdy dostane volnou ruku, na vlastní kůži pozná, že ověsit Johna Watsona bombami bylo to nejhorší rozhodnutí, jaké kdy v životě udělal.

A Moriarty zmizel a ani Mycroft nebyl schopný vypátrat, kde je. Sherlock seděl na Baker Street, odmítal případy, selhání ho sžíralo a zase se smrtelně nudil. John byl pořád s ním a znovu měl pletky se spoustou naprosto nevhodných žen, což mu ovšem Sherlock dokázal nyní snáze odpouštět, ačkoli na něm visel ještě víc než kdy jindy. Trávil spoustu času úvahami, že z nějakého důvodu dokáže být spokojený, pokud je spokojený i John.

Byli přátelé, jedli spolu, pracovali spolu, bydleli spolu, denně se handrkovali o běžných lidských záležitostech, pokud byli spolu a vyměňovali si nekonečné množství zpráv o ne tolik běžných, pokud spolu nebyli. Ohromná nálož téměř něžné náklonnosti, kterou k Johnovi cítil, Sherlocka neznepokojovala. K Johnovi si mohl dovolit cítit cokoli. John nebyl z těch, kteří by se snažili jeho city obrátit proti němu.

Což se o Irene Adlerové říct rozhodně nedalo. Sherlock nebyl zvyklý, aby s ním někdo flirtoval, proto se (jak musel s odstupem času uznat) projevil jako naprosto dokonalá oběť. Vytřela s ním podlahu způsobem natolik okázalým, že její případ patřil k těm několika, které téměř nevyšly – kdyby nebylo toho jejího posledního vtípku s kódem na telefonu, na který úplnou náhodou přišel v posledním okamžiku. Připadal si jako úplný blbec a byl jen rád, že John jejich malému rozhovoru s Mycroftem, který vedli posléze, nebyl přítomen.

Byl by se na ni s radostí vykašlal, když jí hrozila poprava, ale přesto něco, co řekla, způsobilo, že se za ní zanedlouho znovu rozjel. Řekla Johnovi, že oni dva jsou pár. John samozřejmě zase oponoval tvrzením, že přece není gay – buďme upřímní, kdo mu to kdy věřil – a Sherlock v danou chvíli celou věc pustil z hlavy, ale pak, když Adlerová nasedala do Mycroftova vrtulníku, který ji měl odvézt neznámo kam, znovu se jí na to zeptal. Odpovědí mu byl její hlasitý smích, pohlazení po hlavě a tvrzení, že je naprosto rozkošný. Moc moudrý z toho nebyl.

Baskerville byla zkouška. Nejen zkouška nervů a racionality, ale především zkouška jich dvou. Sherlock byl zmatený ohledně svých pocitů, k čemuž se přidalo zmatení z případu a vyústilo to v jeho absolutně příšerné chování k Johnovi, který s ním poté, co vyšlo najevo jeho počínání v laboratoři, dlouho odmítal mluvit. Sherlock chápal, že se nezachoval hezky, což byl, co si budeme povídat, od minulých dob pořád dost velký posun, ale srdce mu to nijak netrhalo, proto zůstal přesvědčen, že jejich vzájemné city jsou oboustranně pouze přátelské. Uklidnilo ho to, protože s Johnem jakožto přítelem si rozuměl skvěle a měl poněkud strach z toho, jak by mu to šlo s Johnem-partnerem.

A pak se na scéně opět objevil Moriarty a věci nabraly znovu rychlý spád. Sherlock plánoval své příští působení, což samozřejmě nemohl Johnovi prozradit. Během celého toho zběsilého sledu událostí se připravoval na svůj odchod do ústraní, a celou dobu mu v kdesi vzadu v mysli něco tlouklo na poplach. Nepochyboval ani v nejmenším, že John s odstupem času jeho chování pochopí a fingovanou sebevraždu mu promine. Nepochyboval taky (ačkoli tohle už tak jisté nebylo), že se z mise jednou vrátí živý a zdravý a zase se s ním uvidí. Přesto mu ovšem představa Johnova žalu a jejich odloučení připadala neúnosná. Potřeboval, aby mu John věřil, potřeboval ho takhle ochránit, přesto mu ovšem před skokem pohled na něj málem zlomil srdce.

Zoufale toužil ho znovu obejmout a držet, přičemž taky poprvé ve svém životě zauvažoval nad možností polibku. Obvykle mu z představy, že se na něj přitisknou čísi rty a bude mít cizí jazyk v puse, naskakovala kopřivka, což bylo ještě umocněno jeho vzpomínkami na těch pár případů, kdy to někdo zkusil a výsledný zážitek rozhodně neodpovídal stupni oblíbenosti, jaké se tato činnost těšila mezi lidmi. Napůl navzdory své vůli si představoval, jaký by asi byl pocit, kdyby rty a jazyk patřily Johnovi a s překvapením shledal, že takhle to celé působí docela jinak.

Ovšem nic z toho udělat nemohl, protože John nesměl nic tušit. Proto jejich poslední setkání probíhalo v poměrně nepřátelském duchu a jejich rozhovor těsně před skokem, ačkoli byl srdceryvný, neobsahoval nic z toho, co by mu chtěl Sherlock ve skutečnosti říct. Nedokázal si ovšem zabránit v pokusu Johnovi naznačit, že se jedná jen o kouzelnický trik. Mycroft mu za to později pěkně vynadal, ale stejně to vypadalo, že John nic nepochopil. Možná to tak bylo lepší.

Pozorovat Johna trpět byl jeden z nejhorších zážitků, jaké ho kdy potkaly, a to počítáme i následné mučení, jakým ho obdařili v Srbsku. Sherlock si neustále opakoval, že to všechno udělal pro něj a v duchu ho prosil, aby to pochopil. A pak odjel a vystavěl svoje valy zpátky, protože v následující misi si nemohl dovolit jakýkoli náznak slabosti.

Během celé doby, kdy byl pryč, se snažil na Johna a na všechno ostatní, co měl kdy rád, moc nemyslet, ale jeho stesk a smutek si vždycky cestu našly. Oddával se vzpomínkám a úvahám vždy v těch vzácných okamžicích, které měl pro sebe, když někam cestoval letadlem nebo měl čas se trochu vyspat, přemítal o Johnovi, a co asi teď dělá, jestli na něj taky myslí a jak to teď všechno zvládá. Občas se zavřel do svého paláce mysli a dlouze si tam s Johnem povídal, což byly okamžiky, kdy se cítil téměř šťastný, navzdory faktu, že byl zcela sám a skutečný John se snažil poprat se svým vlastním životem tisíce kilometrů daleko.

Sherlockovo nadšení, že je Moriartyho síť zničena a on se může vrátit domů, neznalo mezí. Celou dobu, kdy ho holili a česali a vůbec ho vraceli do původní podoby, všechno uvnitř něj řvalo šílenou radostí. Jakoby mu hrudník naplnili horkým vzduchem a vnitřnosti se mu kroutily samou touhou být zpátky na Baker Street, najít tam Johna popíjet svůj čaj a vidět jeho obličej, až zjistí, že se mu Sherlock vrátil. Věřil, že John se na něj nebude zlobit, až mu vysvětlí všechny svoje důvody, a pak mu snad bude moci říct, jak strašně moc mu chyběl a jak se na něj těšil a možná dokonce vyzkoušejí tu věc s líbáním, protože Sherlock si byl naprosto jistý, že tohle odloučení nepročistilo hlavu v oblasti jejich vzájemných citů jenom jemu.

Když se ovšem naoko lhostejně zeptal „A co John Watson“, čekala ho studená sprcha. John nejenže si nechal narůst absolutně nepřitažlivý knírek, ale ještě ke všemu opustil Baker Street a nastěhoval se k jakési ženě. Sherlock se (naprosto neoprávněně) cítil ublížený, přesto však stále věřil v jejich šťastné shledání (ideálně obohacené o ženino nenápadné vyšumění do vzduchoprázdna a Johnův urychlený návrat). Jak šeredně se pletl, měl zjistit jen o několik málo hodin později.

John vůbec nebyl jeho návratem nadšený. Rozbil mu celý obličej a nechtěl se s ním o ničem bavit, což Sherlocka zanechalo samotného na ulici, krvácejícího a bezradného, bez jediného nápadu, co dělat dál. Nehledě na to, že tu ženu, Mary, John právě chtěl požádat o ruku. Sherlock se cítil odmítnutý a zrazený, a ačkoli chápal všechny důvody přítelova počínání, pořád tomu nějak nemohl uvěřit.

Další dny se cítil jako dokonalý idiot. Jeho byt na Baker Street byl bez Johna pouze bytem a ke slovu „domov“ měl opravdu hodně daleko. Zůstaly tu všechny jeho věci, ale všechny vzpomínky na jeho přítele byly pryč. Musel se opravdu hodně snažit, aby našel něco, co by tu John zapomněl – nakonec narazil na pod pohovkou zakopnuté staré tričko na spaní, které od té doby opatroval jako svatý grál u sebe v ložnici. Byt byl tichý a prázdný a nikdo se o něj nestaral a Sherlock začal strádat.  
Byl skoro rád, když John málem uhořel, protože pak s ním alespoň znovu začal mluvit. Znovu se nechal nalákat do vyšetřování případu a pak, když si myslel, že on i Sherlock zanedlouho vyletí i s celým vagónem metra do vzduchu, mu řekl, že mu odpouští. Samozřejmě se pak znovu rozčílil k nepříčetnosti, když zjistil, že ho k tomu Sherlock donutil lstí, ale už s ním znovu mluvit nepřestal a to bylo hlavní.

Mít Johna zpátky v téhle divné a osekané podobě ale Sherlockovi nestačilo – nehledě na to, že se musel smířit s častou přítomností Mary. Nacházel se v extrémně podivném rozpoložení, kdy se na jednu stranu snažil všemi dostupnými prostředky zasloužit o Johnovo blaho a na druhou bojoval sám se sebou, kdykoli se s ním octl o samotě. Určitá jeho část byla za Mary ráda, protože jí John hodně vděčil, perfektně se k němu hodila a navíc se líbila i Sherlockovi, John s ní byl šťastný a Sherlock si přál, aby byl šťastný. Byly ovšem chvíle, třeba když spolu zašli na večeři nebo se o něčem bavili v jejich starém bytě, nebo ještě spíš, při zařizování stavby nebo na té Johnově příšerné rozlučce, kdy si Sherlock zoufale přál, aby se rozhovor stočil k oněm osobním věcem, kterým se dřív tolik vyhýbal, či dokonce aby si John vzpomněl na jejich rozhovor tenkrát u Angela, a Sherlock mu mohl říct, jak moc se toho od té doby změnilo.

Sherlock zoufale chtěl, aby John věděl, jaké city k němu chová, ale zároveň strašně nechtěl, aby John věděl, jaké city k němu chová. Věděl, že teď, když je na scéně Mary a John se s ní hodlá oženit, je už na nějaké vyznávání pozdě a nechtěl uvést Johna do situace, kdy by měl pocit, že si musí vybrat mezi ní a Sherlockem. Nehledě na to, že se Sherlock obával, že ví, pro koho by se John tentokrát rozhodl.

A tak se snažil být mu co nejlepším přítelem a postupně ho ztrácel, což ho ubíjelo. Ještě víc ho ubíjelo vědomí, že jediný, kdo za současnou situaci může, je on sám a nemá nejmenší právo si stěžovat. Cítil se znovu jako před lety, kdy zoufale bojoval se svými pocity a drtila ho osamělost a pocit zmaru nad vlastní existencí a tak to nakonec začal řešit stejně jako tenkrát. V drogách byla síla, která zvládla umlčet jeho myšlenky a vyčistit jeho hlavu, zapomenout. Musel se jen postarat, aby mu na to tentokrát žádný vlezlý Mycroft nepřišel.

Jak mohl přežít tu svatbu, je mu dodnes záhadou. Být svědkem na svatbě svého nejlepšího přítele je možná vždycky trochu náročné, ovšem být svědkem na svatbě svojí životní lásky je hotová sebevražda. Přísahal sám sobě, že si nic nepíchne alespoň po dobu nezbytně nutnou pro pobyt na oslavě a taky to dodržel. Vydržel dokonce nikoho k smrti neurazit, vyřešit pokus o vraždu a, a to bylo vůbec nejnáročnější, pronést svůj projev na Johnovu počest, do kterého vložil tu malou část ze všech svých pocitů, kterou bylo společensky únosné pronést nahlas před hromadou lidí.

Vydržel celý den relativně v klidu, ale večer se už začínal hroutit. První tanec, Maryino šokující těhotenství a celá ta slavnostní a radostná situace způsobovaly, že se mu žaludek začal příšerně obracet a hrozilo, že se přímo na místě uprostřed parketu složí na zem. Vytratil se odtamtud nenápadně zadními dveřmi a věděl, že teď už to bude jen horší.

Propadl znovu drogám dokonale a kompletně a ani ho netrápilo, když mu na to John přišel. Vídal ho teď jen jednou za několik dní, občas dokonce za několik týdnů a jeho zoufalé zamilované vzdychání se měnilo spíš na cynické vrčení. Když se mu tehdy s největším sebezapřením podařilo svést (v rámci svých omezených možností) Janine, nic mu neudělalo větší radost než pozorovat Johnův vyjevený výraz.

Brzy ovšem dal svým pomstychtivým náladám vale, když se strhl ten jankot kolem Magnussena. Mary zabiják, střelba, Johnův roztříštěný svět. Sherlock se hnal za Magnussenem v naději, že jej přiměje nechat Mary být, protože věděl, kolik pro Johna znamená. Dokonce ho sám přesvědčoval, aby jí odpustil, navzdory hučení v hlavě, které mu připomínalo, že tohle může být jeho šance. A John jí odpustil. A Sherlock se kvůli němu stal vrahem.

Kdyby nebylo té Moriartyho kazety, kdoví, jak by to skončilo. Loučení s Johnem bylo krátké, příliš krátké a on mu zase neřekl ani jednu z těch tisíců věcí, co mu říct chtěl a místo toho sedl do letadla, napral do sebe další dávku, a i když jeho nucený exil trval sotva pět minut, stihl se mu zdát ten divný sen o děsivé nevěstě, který mu opět ukázal, jak strašně ztracený vlastně bez Johna je.

A jakkoli to dosud bylo špatné, mělo to být ještě horší. Mary porodila dceru a zanedlouho zemřela. A John se mu vzdálil víc než kdykoli předtím.

Ukázalo se, že Mary o všem věděla. Nikdy to sice neřekla přímo, ale když mu po její smrti doručili její vzkaz, bylo to nad slunce jasné. Věděla, co je John pro Sherlocka a věděla stejně dobře, že kdyby dostal šanci, byl by totéž Sherlock pro Johna. A poprosila ho, aby Johna zachránil.

Protože ze své zkušenosti dobře věděla, že je jen jediná osoba na světě, bez které John Watson opravdu nikdy nedokáže žít.

A tak zatímco John prožíval své druhé nejhorší období v životě, Sherlock kvůli němu procházel peklem. Znovu se vrhal do hlubin posedlostí, šílenství a nebezpečí, aby nakonec dal všanc svůj vlastní život, který jedině John mohl zachránit.

A John to udělal.

Když pak spolu byli v potemnělém bytě na Baker Street a poprvé po sto letech spolu znovu mluvili, uvědomil si Sherlock, jak velký kus cesty vlastně oba za ty roky ušli a jak moc se liší od těch mužů, kterými byli, když zde spolu mluvili poprvé. John byl ztracený a zoufalý, trpěl výčitkami svědomí kvůli Mary a Sherlock ho držel v náručí, zatímco mu vzlykal do ramene. Neříkal nic.

Je to tak, jak to je.

A John to možná zatím ještě netuší, ale Sherlock ho už nikdy nepustí.


End file.
